onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Gold Pawnbroker
Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourth episode of the first season. History During the Curse After the casting of the curse, the town of Storybrooke is created, and within it, the former residents of the Enchanted Forest live in it. One resident, Mr. Gold, is the town rent collector, and also owner of the pawnshop. He collects various antiques and items; many of belongings that were once owned by the former residents of the Enchanted Forest. By chance, town newcomer Emma Swan hears the woeful tale of a pregnant woman, Ashley, who is not optimistic about her baby's future because everyone has told her she can't take care of a child. Emma tries to help Ashley take the reins of her future by stressing no one can decide what she wants except herself. Ashley takes Emma's words to heart, and breaks into the pawnshop to steal back the adoption papers she previously signed in agreeance to give up the rights of her baby to Mr. Gold. While taking the papers back, Mr. Gold stops her, but she drizzles his eyes with pepper spray and runs away. David Nolan is still having trouble adjusting to his life after waking up from a coma. His relationship with his wife, Kathryn, doesn't feel right, and he struggles with intense feelings for another woman, Mary Margaret. He finally declares to Mary Margaret his intent to leave his wife for her, and asks to meet her tonight at the Toll Bridge. Flattered and overwhelmed, Mary Margaret decides to accept David's offer as she, too, has a strong attraction to him. She waits for him at the toll bridge as planned. On his way to the bridge, David gets lost and happens to ask the nearest passerby, Regina, for directions. Instead of giving him the route to the bridge, she directs him to the pawnshop. He goes inside with the intent to ask yet again for directions, and sees a miniature windmill that is reminiscent of the one in front of his house. Confused, yet recognizing the windmill, he spins it, and his memories of his life with Kathryn return. He leaves for the toll bridge, and regretfully tells Mary Margaret he is going back to his wife. Due to the unexpected death of town sheriff Graham Humbert, Regina wishes to appoint her lackey, Sidney Glass as the new sheriff. She fires Emma and takes away the sheriff badge Graham gave to her, and holds a press conference introducing Sidney as the new sheriff. It is put to a stop by Emma, who points out it is against the town clause rule to appoint a sheriff, but not against the rules to appoint an candidate for an election. Thus, Emma begins to run for sheriff against Sidney. Regina confronts Mr. Gold in the pawnshop accusing him of giving Emma the clause about it being against the rules to appoint a sheriff. Ignoring her accusations, Mr. Gold comments what a shame it is that Graham passed. Regina questions if he is going against her, and he replies he is not; at least not directly. Emma is furious at Regina's dirty tactics in swaying public opinion in the election; as her juvenile record is printed in the town newspaper, the Daily Mirror. She pays a visit to Regina in her office, and the two argue over it. A fire breaks out, and they are unable to find the exit. Emma grabs a fire extinguisher and helps Regina out of the burning building. Outside, everyone witnesses Emma's heroic act. Suddenly, Emma spots a rag on the floor, and begins to suspect someone--namely Mr. Gold--purposely set the fire. She goes to speak with Mr. Gold about it, and does not admit to the crime, but says if he did, it was not so Emma could win the election unless she proved herself worthy. She does not want to go along with the scheme, though Mr. Gold warns if she exposes him, she will also be walking away from the election. Orphan siblings Ava and Nicholas have been living on their own without a legal guardian since their mother passed away. Emma attempts to track down their biological father through a compass Ava possesses. She asks Mr. Gold if he knows anything about the compass, and he tells her a man bought it from his shop. He doesn't recall and pulls out an index card out, and reads the name of the person--Michael Tillman. In actuality, the index card is blank with no name on it, and Mr. Gold read the name from memory. Mary Margaret is held as a prime suspect in the disappearance of Kathryn, whose car was found at the town border. Emma has the suspicion Regina is framing her, and expresses the possibility to Mr. Gold in his pawnshop. He acknowledges Regina is strong, but Emma may be stronger than she realizes. August sends Henry into the pawnshop as a decoy to distract Mr. Gold while he himself goes in through the back to search for a certain item he has been looking for. Since the murder charges against Mary Margaret have been dropped, Henry wants to buy her a gift to welcome her back. After Henry leaves with the picked out gift, Mr. Gold catches August snooping in the backroom. August claims to be looking for maps, and is directed to the front of the shop. In an irked mood, Regina comes to the shop to get an explanation of why Mr. Gold broke their previous deal. They agreed "something tragic" would happen to Kathryn, and Regina thought the intent behind it was that Kathryn might end up dead, but instead, she was kidnapped and held prisoner, which Mr. Gold says fits the part of the deal. He admits to breaking only one deal in his whole life, and this was not one of them. With great shock, Regina realizes the forged DNA test and falsified evidence against Mary Margaret will likely trace back to her. She ponders why he made the curse so she could cast it, and he tells her to figure that out. Consequentially after Mr. Gold is duped by August into thinking he is his long lost son, Baelfire, they meet up in the pawnshop. August is stunned to see his father, Marco, in the shop. Marco receives from Mr. Gold an antique clock to fix, and on his way out greets August, who is too agape to say anything back. Mr. Gold inquires why August seems to be afraid to speak to his father when he only has a short amount of time to live. Changing the subject, August wants Mr. Gold's help in getting Emma to believe in magic as he alone can't do it while she is distracted by the ongoing custody battle for Henry. Mr. Gold is unsure if he can trust August, but promises to push Emma in the proper direction. During the same day, Emma visits Mr. Gold to obtain his cooperation in the custody case, which he flat out refuses to have anything to do with. He states Regina is too powerful, Henry would suffer, and with the added risk of likely losing, he doesn't want to engage in a battle he might not win. Emma is desperate in not leaving Henry with a woman who might be a sociopath--namely Regina--but he remains firm on his decision. Frustrated, she stalks out and goes to see August. Regina has a horrific nightmare of her greatest fear coming true--the curse breaking. She realizes her apple tree is withering, and promptly asks Mr. Gold why. He jokingly remarks perhaps it's her fertilizer, but she believes the curse is weakening, to which Mr. Gold shows no concern for. He brings up the possibility she may have to give up Henry for the curse to stay, but Regina disagrees. Regina wishes to be rid of Emma, though both of them know killing the savior would cause the curse to be undone automatically. She concludes from his choice of words that he actually wants the curse to break, and tries to strike a new deal--get rid of Emma without causing her death, but Mr. Gold is completely disinterested. He advises she should leave town when the curse breaks as the residents will seek vengeance from her. Later, Regina saunters into the shop to tell him with extreme satisfaction of the perfect plan she has laid out. Mr. Gold easily guesses she is going to use the Sleeping Curse on Emma, though he warns all magic comes with a price. Regina is smugly sure she has won the battle and the curse will not be broken. Instead of the savior falling under the sleeping curse, Henry takes the fall to prove to Emma the curse is real. She finally believes, and putting her differences aside from Regina, they go together to Mr. Gold to delve for a magic cure. He has a way for Henry to be revived in the form of a true love potion, which he specifically asks Emma must be the one to retrieve it. He kept it safe by hiding it in the belly of a beast, and this is the creature Emma must defeat to obtain the potion. Mr. Gold tricks Emma into handing over the potion to him, and brings it back to his shop to examine it closely. He hears the shop door bell chime; alerting him to someone's presence, so he hastily puts the potion back in its case. A woman asks him if he is Mr. Gold, and he turns around to answer but cuts himself off at the unbelievable sight before him. It is Belle; who he thought had died in the Enchanted Forest. She says she was told to find him because he'd protect her, and that Regina locked her up. He is in shock, but vows to protect her. She is puzzled, and curiously wonders if she knows him. Mr. Gold says she doesn't, but she will. After the Curse With the Dark Curse broken by Emma, Storybrooke's residents regain their Enchanted Forest memories. Though Mr. Gold promises Belle he will not kill Regina in revenge for locking her up, he resorts to another method to getting even. He brings Belle into his shop and asks her to wait while he looks for some clothes for her to wear. At the back of the shop, he opens a cabinet to retrieve a box containing a medallion inside. Bringing it along, he approaches Regina after she has been locked in the sheriff's jail cell by Emma to protect her from angry townspeople. He forces her palm on the medallion; thereby branding her with the symbol on it. After that, Mr. Gold also uses his dagger to summon a creature tied to the medallion called a Wraith to hunt Regina down. Emma, David and Mary Margaret confront Mr. Gold in his shop about the purple smoke that crept through town earlier. He admits it is magic be brought to Storybrooke, but won't say the purpose behind doing so. Out of nowhere, the shop begins to shake violently, and outside, the residents are panicking at the appearance of something in town. Mr. Gold says the thing in town is his plan to be rid of Regina. As the trio leave the shop, Emma warns they are not done speaking, but he reminds her she still owes him a favor. Once they are gone, Belle comes out, and having overheard everything, she is upset Mr. Gold still hasn't changed from his old ways. Mr. Gold snaps that she's only known the present him for one hour so far, to which Belle storms out of the shop in tears. After the mess with the Wraith comes to an unexpected resolution, Mr. Gold absent-mindedly spins his wheel when the door chimes, and Belle walks in. Mr. Gold states the Wraith is gone, so Regina is alive. She comments he didn't get what he wanted, though he says "it remains to be seen"; hinting that perhaps what he wants is not clear to even himself. She takes note of the chipped cup, which Mr. Gold fondly mentions it's his one treasured item, and because of it, she must leave him as he is a monster. Belle asserts that's all the more reason she must stay with him. Henry wants nothing to do with his adoptive mother, Regina, since both Emma and Mary Margaret were sucked into the portal the hat previously created to bring the Wraith to another land. He moves in with David in the apartment. Regina desperately tries to hone her magic skills, but to no avail. Seeking a shortcut to regaining power, she scavenges through Mr. Gold's shop for her mother's old spell book. Mr. Gold enters to stop Regina, and redirects her to the library, but she stubbornly asks for the spell book, which she knows he has. He feigns ignorance of which book it is, though criticizes she is turning into her mother's likeness with this necessity for power. In her own defense, Regina rebuffs she doesn't have time to slowly work her way back with magic, and needs it now. Mr. Gold still won't give the book to her, and asks her to leave; adding a "please" at the end of his sentence. To his horror and Regina's satisfaction, the "please" incantation no longer works now that the curse is broken. Hesitantly, he specifies that he doesn't care to help replenish her magic, but Regina states everyone in town feels the same; particularly since the Enchanted Forest still exists. He forks over the book to her, and expresses concern she should be careful. Regina doesn't really care as the book will help her get back Henry. Mr. Gold has the last word; telling her he once said she didn't resemble her mother, but now she does. David is having trouble in procuring a positive speech to uplift the townspeople's spirits since everyone finding out they cannot leave town, and if the do, they will lose their Enchanted Forest memories. There is also the dilemma in figuring out how to get Emma and Mary Margaret back. He decides to save the speech for later, and goes to find Mr. Gold. He enters the shop just as Mr. Gold is packing up some maps in a bag for a trip he will be taking out of town. Mr. Gold is surprised to see him, and though he is sorry for David's loss of both his wife and daughter, portal-jumping is really not his area of expertise. Mr. Gold inquires about what is going on in town, and David briefly mentions a problem with the town line. That grabs Mr. Gold's attention, but David goes on to change the topic to what he is looking for--magic. He wants a kind of magic that will help him find a certain someone. Mr. Gold asks if he possesses anything belonging to the person, and David reluctantly says he does, but refuses to let him look at the object. Mr. Gold hands over a potion that if poured over the person's possession, it will lead him to who he is looking for. Before the deal is struck, David asks what is the price of the exchange. Mr. Gold wants peace and disregard in his own affairs, and David agrees that he wants the same. As David is leaving, Mr. Gold asks about the town line. He explains crossing outside the town border will cause a person to lose their Enchanted Forest memories. Mr. Gold has a subtle unmoved reaction to the news, but when left alone, he shows his rage by smashing his cane into some glass cases. Belle has a terrible nightmare about Mr. Gold harming Leroy, who storms into the shop demanding his axe back. Leroy also instigates Mr. Gold is keeping Belle as another one of his possessions. She tries to intervene, but Mr. Gold turns into Rumplestiltskin and begins choking Leroy to death. She awakens and creeps into the basement to see Mr. Gold spinning gold and placing a thread into a beaker. Later, she asks about what he was doing in the basement, but he avoids the topic. He gives the excuse it was just a spell to enhance the power of his magic, but Belle says that instead of power he needs the courage to open up to her. Dr. Whale is attacked after resurrecting Regina's dead lover, Daniel, and has his arm ripped off by the man. He stumbles into Mr. Gold's shop pleading to have his arm reattached because there is no other way to get it back. Magic does its job, and Mr. Gold is able to reassemble the arm onto Dr. Whale's body. Henry begins to have an unexpected dream connection with Aurora in the Enchanted Forest due to both of them having recently awoken from the sleeping curse. The after effects of the curse breaking is to suffer a prolonged period of nightmares trapped in a fiery land called the Netherworld. Henry is able to communicate with Aurora while asleep in the real world and conscious in the netherworld. Aurora informs him she is with Emma and Mary Margaret, and the current situation with Cora. Mr. Gold urges Henry to tell Aurora about a special squid ink in a jail cell that will help Emma and Mary Margaret stop Cora. Because Aurora is awakened and forced out of the netherworld before she hears what Henry has to say, David volunteers to go under the sleeping curse so he can speak to Mary Margaret. He is not afraid as true love's kiss will eventually awaken him again. Regina mixes the curse's ingredients in Mr. Gold's shop. Henry walks in and asks if she has used magic recently. She replies she has been trying hard not to, which makes Henry happy, especially since she is helping David and Mary Margaret. Regina comments there is one thing that David and she can agree on--that he and Mary Margaret always find each other. Mr. Gold explains the easiest way to be put under the sleeping curse is by blood, so Regina uses a needle to absorb the liquid of the curse and puts it into the spinning wheel. Henry gives him the protective necklace he received from Mr. Gold. David asks how he will find Mary Margaret if they will presumably be in two different areas. Mr. Gold says that is what they need to find out. And so, David pricks his finger on the needle; falling fast asleep. Some time passes, and Henry grows anxious as to why David is not awakening. Regina tries to sooth his worries, but he and Mr. Gold are unsure. Regina and Mr. Gold are still waiting for David to wake up, but he won't until Mary Margaret gets back to Storybrooke to give him true love's kiss. Mr. Gold is uneasy about whether she will return, and if David can give her the message about the squid ink. He is not looking forward to seeing Cora come through the portal into Storybrooke, though Regina thinks Emma and Mary Margaret will. Even so, Mr. Gold knows that wouldn't be the ideal situation for Regina since Emma would only take Henry away from her again. Regina stubbornly says she has been trying hard to be a better mother, and regain Henry's trust. He interjects that is not likely to happen if Cora arrives in town. Henry reads from his story book to a sleeping David when Regina comes to tell him Mary Margaret will be the one to wake him when the time comes. She also asks him to continue watching over David while she and Mr. Gold prepare for Emma and Mary Margaret's arrival back. In reality, Regina and Mr. Gold would not like to deal with Cora's possible presence in Storybrooke, and decide to steal the fairy dust from the mines. With the use of a fairy wand, Mr. Gold absorbs the dust and uses it on the wishing well to create a dangerous trap to kill anyone who passes in through a portal. Henry makes it in time to the well to convince Regina to lift the trap, which she absorbs and renders the portal harmless just as Emma and Mary Margaret make it through. Mary Margaret hurries to the pawnshop to David, and gives him true love's kiss to release him from the sleeping curse. They happily reunite. In another part of the shop, Emma speaks to Mr. Gold privately. She asks him about the scroll in his old jail cell in the Enchanted Forest that had her name written repeatedly on it. The scroll's ink had magic that when blown onto the jail bars, it melted away. She wonders why he didn't try to escape since the scroll allowed him to do so. Mr. Gold wryly says, at the time, he was right where he wanted to be. Emma is also confused why Cora couldn't rip out her heart; as she attempted to do earlier; and was blasted away by something inside herself. Mr. Gold believes because she is the product of true love, thus she has power in magic. Henry is ecstatic Regina has changed for the better, and listened to him about the portal trap. He hugs her in an embrace. They are interrupted by Emma and their group of friends inviting Henry to lunch at the diner. He leaves the shop with them while Regina tearfully watches on. Regina is accused of murdering Archie, but even after an interrogation, Emma strongly believes she has moved on from her Evil Queen days and is on the path of redemption. With David and Mary Margaret, she insists the murderer must be someone else, and they go to the pawnshop. They interrupt Mr. Gold and Belle as they are preparing to go out on a picnic. Emma thinks he killed Archie as the scene looks like someone is framing Regina. Mr. Gold asks for any witness to the crime, and the only one available is Archie's dog, Pongo. Using a dream catcher, Pongo's memories of the night Archie was killed can be extracted. Emma is still suspicious he is going to trick them using magic, but he lets her test the dream catcher out for herself. She holds it, and using her own magic, she is able to see Pongo's recollection of Archie's life being sucked out by "Regina". Belle is called to the shop by Mr. Gold. He shows her the potion that will allow him to cross the town border by pouring the potion over the object he holds of most value--Baelfire's shawl, his memories can be sustained outside the town. She wishes to go with him, but the potion is only enough for one person. Mr. Gold rescues Belle from the library elevator after she was cornered into it by Hook. They exit to return to the shop only to find it ransacked. Mr. Gold is furious Baelfire's shawl is missing. He is determined to get it back. Belle wants to help, but he doesn't want to involve her. Before leaving, he asks her to lock herself in the library, and presses a gun into her hand in case she is in danger. Mr. Gold is distraught over Hook's interference resulting in Belle losing her memories at the town border. He is in his shop examining his beloved chipped cup, which has always been a strong reminder of Belle in his past life, when Cora drops in. He does not see anyone at first, but when he turns around at the counter, there is a large box waiting to be opened. Looking around again, he sees Cora. She offers him a deal--in exchange for the item inside the box, he will help her find Regina. She further entices him to accept it by telling him what is in the box--a magic globe--will be of use to track down his son, Baelfire. Mr. Gold asks if she has any spells that can recover someone's memory, but she says she only knows what he himself taught her. They shake hands to call for a truce, and Cora leans forward to seal it with a kiss; shocking Mr. Gold. The next morning, Mr. Gold tests out the globe by pricking his finger and squeezing a drop of blood onto the surface of it. The blood is absorbed, and a map of the world is created on the globe. The globe lights up at a certain area on the map to show where Baelfire is currently located--Manhattan, New York. Mary Margaret and David are alerted to Regina and Cora's plans in stealing Mr. Gold's dagger out of his shop while he is out of town. With Mother Superior's help, they attempt to break into the shop to get the dagger, but a protective forcefield Mr. Gold created prevents them from getting in. Mary Margaret wonders if Mother Superior knows any dark magic since it might help deter Cora. She recalls the time in the Enchanted Forest when the Blue Fairy--Mother Superior's counterpart--gave her the candle containing dark magic. Mother Superior is puzzled and can't recall such a time. A moment passes, and David's cell phone rings with Emma on the other line giving him the location of the dagger. A severely injured Mr. Gold is brought back to Storybrooke via Neal and Henry sailing Hook's ship into the dock. He is slowly dying of the poisoned wound Hook gave him, and is moved to the back of the pawnshop to get some rest. Despite his condition, he directs Emma to look for a jar in the shop. Though Emma finds it, there is nothing inside, or so she thinks until shaking the jar and hearing something clink against the glass. It is actually invisible chalk, and Mr. Gold gives Emma the job to draw a line at the inside of the front door while advising Neal, David and Mary Margaret to prepare for the battle against Regina and Cora. Mary Margaret is leaving the room when Mr. Gold asks for a warmer blanket. She searches the cabinet, and is shocked to discover the enchanted candle inside. Meanwhile, Emma is drawing the line at the door. Neal jokingly comments she missed a spot, and expresses surprise at the fact she is of a magical background. She complains he should not judge as he's the son of Rumplestiltskin. Neal wonders if letting her know about Tamara was a bad thing, but Emma brushes it off by asking how she could care if a guy she dated so long ago is now engaged. David walks into the room, and sensing tension, he asks if everything is okay, to which they both nod in affirmation. Back to where Mr. Gold is laying down, Mary Margaret asks if he is getting better. He states the candle can save his life, but she queries why she would do that when she couldn't bring herself to use it to save her mother's life. Mr. Gold points out their interests are now on common ground--they both want Cora gone. She's hesitant to go through with it because once she has murdered Cora, there's no way to undo it. Mr. Gold brings her attention to that if Cora is dead, she'll stay dead. Still, Mary Margaret cannot grasp how she can kill Cora considering the name of the victim has to he whispered over the victim's body. He reveals whispering the name over the person's heart will also work, so Mary Margaret can perform the incantation over Cora's heart, and then stick it back into her body to cause her death. While it sounds like an effective plan, Mary Margaret toys with the idea of getting her hands on Cora's heart and speaking into it to make Cora kill Mr. Gold. He takes advantage of her tentativeness and paints an imaginary scenario of if she did kill him, then Henry would be devastated as he is his grandfather. Emma comes back after finishing with the chalk line, and is ordered by Mr. Gold to create a protection spell. She rejects the idea, but he insists it must be her who casts it. As much as she tries, it does not work. Frustrated, Mr. Gold impatiently tells her using magic is emotional, not intellectual, and Emma must think about why she is casting the spell, and who she is protecting by doing so. She follows suit with his instructions, and the barrier forms around the shop. David and Mary Margaret are on the lookout at the window for Regina and Cora's appearance. He notices she looks crestfallen, but Mary Margaret shrugs it off. They both agree Cora must be stopped, and David says they must do whatever it takes. Mary Margaret takes those words to heart, and remembering what Mr. Gold told her, she acknowledges he is right. The shop begins to shake, and Regina and Cora combine powers outside the shop to break down the barrier. They step inside, and a fight ensues. In the middle of it all, Mary Margaret sneaks out and runs to the vault where Cora's heart is hidden. Regina gains the upper hand over David and throws him out the door onto the ground. Cora accidentally drops the dagger while Emma holds Regina in a chokehold. She is torn between the two choices, but chooses the dagger in the end. Emma pushes Regina into Cora, and they both crash into the glass displays. While they are down, Emma and Neal rush to the back room. Emma seals Regina and Cora out with the chalk and another barrier. Dishevelled, Cora gets up and asks Regina to help her rid of Mr. Gold first before anything else when suddenly she senses someone is near her heart in the vault. Regina hurries to the vault to check while Cora stands before the barrier and works to break it. Inside the back room, Neal grimly states the barrier is starting to come down. Mr. Gold strongly believes he will die, so he asks to speak with Belle one last time. He phones her at the hospital, and though she does not remember him, he speaks about the person he has always known her to be. Before she can respond, he hangs up. Neal is surprised to see this gentle side of his father, and despite still being angry at him, they bond in what might be their last moments together. Rumplestiltskin's name is diminishing from the dagger, and it's nearly gone by the time Cora cracks the barrier completely. Neal and Emma stand in her way, but she easily teleports them to the middle of the town forest. As she approaches Mr. Gold, he asks to know if she ever truly loved him. Cora attests she did as she had to rip out her own heart so love would stop being her weakness. She raises the dagger in preparation to stab him, but is jolted when Regina comes up from behind to push the heart back into her mother's chest. Briefly, the mother and daughter duo share an elated and happy moment. Cora feels true love for Regina for the first time, but unknowingly, the candle spell has already been cast, and Cora falls to the floor in pain. Mr. Gold watches as the name on the dagger is restored, and his wound completely disappears as Cora's chest wound festers in severity. He picks up the dagger while Regina is in tears holding a dying Cora in her arms. Cora dies soon after, and Regina is horror stricken thinking Mr. Gold stole her mother's life. She finds out the real culprit when Mary Margaret bursts in shouting for Regina not to put the heart back in Cora's chest, but it's too late. Items List Season One "The Price of Gold" * Ashley's baby adoption papers * Chess set belonging to Snow White's father, King Leopold * Geppetto's father and mother in marionette form * Glass unicorn mobile "The Shepherd" * David's house windmill * Rowboat * Tea set * The Genie's lamp "Desperate Souls" * A Mickey Mouse telephone "Skin Deep" * The Chipped Cup "Heart of Darkness" * The Seven Dwarves' beer steins set "The Return" * A skull of an unknown animal * Antique shoe shine box * Baelfire's kickball * Bikes * Oil cans * A picture with a ship painted inside "The Stranger" * Geppetto and Pinocchio's clock "A Land Without Magic" * Prince Charming's sword * Three crystal balls Season Two "Broken" * Wraith's Medallion (formerly) "We Are Both" * A ship * Swords * Cora's spellbook * Tracking potion "Into the Deep" * Rumplestiltskin's Spinning Wheel "Queen of Hearts" * Wands * Other wands "The Cricket Game" * Dream Catcher "The Outsider * Baelfire's shawl "In the Name of the Brother" * The Globe "The Miller's Daughter" * Enchanted candle * Invisible chalk "Second Star to the Right" * Regina's teardrop Season Three Dark Hollow * Pandora's Box Trivia * The back of the shop is a filming set while the front room is an actual store on Main Street in Steveston Village.https://twitter.com/ginnygoodwin/status/333786526678929410 * Some of the items in the shop were provided by members of the cast.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Once-Upon-A-Time-Season-Finale-Kecks-Exclusives-1064688.aspx Appearances References it:Negozio_di_Gold de:Mr. Golds Pfandleihhaus & Antiquitätengeschäft